


Wake me up

by Super_snow



Category: Snowbarry - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_snow/pseuds/Super_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is back after zoom kidnapped her and is looking to Barry for help....but gets more than she bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback! Please I'm gonna add more sorry for the short start I just wanted to see if anyone would read it before I get to involved! 

Holding on to each other in that group hug was all I really wanted. Barry's warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and Cisco joining in. It felt so good to be reunited with team flash so good in fact I didn't even realize Cisco had broken away and it was now just me and Barry my head resting on his muscular shoulder.  
"Cait.." Barry says his voice sad "are you okay?"  
I look up at him my eyes shiny from newly formation of tears  
"I know you want me to say yes ...but.." My voice cracks as I say this  
"but no I'm not " I say and look up at him his eyes pulling me in  
"but I will be. I just need a drink" I say and give a half hearted smile  
"okay than.." Barry says as he pulls away from me and looks at Cisco  
"you up for a round of drinks?" "Nah you two have fun!" Cisco says and laughs  
"well cait I think you deserve to have some fun." Barry says and looks at me his eyes look happy and the happiness seems to be rubbing of on me as before I relised it I was smiling and we were walking out of star labs. "Thanks " I say shyly as we walk down the road "no problem cait I know how hard it must have been.." Barry's voice trails off "save it .." I say a bit harsh "I just want to have a good time tonight okay?" Barry looks over at her shocked did Caitlin snow just tell him to save it ? Whatever .. He thought to himself "okay" he says with a ridiculous grin on his face. Seeing this I smile.  
"Vodka" I say as we walk into the bar "woah there cait think you might wanna start a bit slower." Barry says as I drown the glass in seconds "I was just locked up with a homicidal mainiac I will drink if I want to " " okay.." Barry laughed he liked seeing this Caitlin. The Caitlin who wasn't afraid to snap at him. The Caitlin who was happy. The more time that passed the more drinks i had he was really envying my ability to get drunk "you okay there?" He asked raising an eyebrow as I kicked off I heals and came closer to him "yeah why would you ask?" I said pulling him closer to me. Barry had been wanting to kiss her since the night started nut he was afraid. He could tell she was drunk and wanted to be close but was it really right to take advantage of her now? He thought to him self as he went closer to her "Barry you can kiss me you know that right?" I say biting my lip as if I knew what he was thinking "okay." He says smiling like a dork and he did just that pulling me to him and kissing me pashionatly "I love you Caitlin snow." He said after we let lose "I love you too Barry Allen " I said to drunk to relise what I was saying and before I knew it we were back at my apparat ment sitting on my bed. He wrapped me in his warm embrace kissing my pashionatly. 

I woke up naked holding the sheets close. I didn't really remember what had happened all I knew was I had a killer headache. I rolled over wanting to go back to sleep "morning sleepy head!" "Barry what the hell?! Why are you in my apartment?!" I ask clearly not fully awake otherwise I would have relised. "Barry !" I yell again as he zoned out "you don't remember ?" He asked worried "no... Why the hell are you here?" I say angry "cait we ..." "We what...?" I ask and stop mid sentence as I conect the dots "get out .." I say threw gritted teeth "cait.." "Get out " I say again as I start to cry bulling the sheets up to my face as he walks out closing the door behind him.


End file.
